peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Under Peppa's Pants!
Under Peppa's Pants is a series that currently airs on Comedy Central and PuppiesNetwork. Episodes Season 1 #”Pepa Pee” #”The Obese”: Peppa gets obese. #”Peppa Makes a Ginormous Mess”: Peppa makes the biggest mess. #”Peppa Pig Training Video”: Training on how to do Peppa Pig stuff. #”Poor George”: George leaves the house and seeks many disasters on the southeast side of town. #”The New Pig”: A new pig comes to town. Peppa and friends are suspicious about him. #”Democracy”: Peppa kills people for money. #”I Demand Ezza”: Mummy Pig loves the fashion magazine Ezza. #”The Crazyness”: Crazy and cracktastic crap happens. #”Rebecca Rabbit Gets Giant!!”: Rebecca gets huge. #”Save the Chef”: Peppa and her gang save local school chef. Season 2 #”Full House”: The house gets crowded with Peppa's gang clones. #”Rebecca Gets Clone?”: Many Rebecca clones are born. #”��️eppa ��️ig”: Peppa changes herself. #”A Bad Man”: Peppa becomes male and does illegal things. #”Mr. Tomato”: When Mr. Potato dies, a new mascot comes to town. #Prehistoric Ice Man: Peppa, the gang and Mephesto find an ice man from 1996. #”Peppa's Legal Name”: Peppa figures out her legal name. #”Whatever happened to Quongus?”: Quongus gets lost in New Porkville. #”We meet again, Oreo-And-Eeyore”: Oreo-And-Eeyore comes back. #”The Crappubus”: Chef gets a girlfriend, but she is actually a Crappubus, a demon sent from Heck. Season 3 #”Suzy Dies”: Suzy gets assassinated by Rebecca Rabbit when she becomes a celebrity. #”Party at Home”: Peppa and her gang have a party while her parents are out. #”Home Alone”: Peppa and her friends go on a road trip while George is home alone. #”Pedro and Mt. Everest”: Pedro, Peppa and others go on a trip to the top of Mount Everest. #”Clayton”: A new person called Clayton Crap can morph into anything. #”The Queen's Extreme Bus Ride”: Queen Elizabeth II gives many characters the extreme bus ride, including a bridge breaking apart. #”Just Desserts” #”Vice City” #”Giantess Miss Rabbit” #”Trump Comes” #”Peppapresident” #”Under Peppa's Pants: The Movie”: Due to germ problems, the Peppish government lays a large dome on top of Pork. Peppa does her best to get the citizens out of that dome. Season 4 #”Sonic Really Underground!” #”Peppa Pig vs. Edmund Elephant: Quiz-Off” #”Time Fluxed Peppa”: 3 episodes. #”Peppa's Fanatic” #”International Carrot Day” #”Pepperius and the Hurricane” #”Tsunami” Season 5 #”The Return of Suzy Sheep”: Suzy Sheep falls out of Heaven when she carelessly walks in the giant hole in the ozone layer. #”Miss Rabbit Turning Blueberry” #"Pig News" #"New Neighbor" #"Cheating Affairs": Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig secretly cheat on each other. #"Fallen Dreams": Peppa falls asleep and dreams while falling. #"Powered by George": George makes his own episode of Under Peppa's Pants and also animates it. #"Sneeze": Peppa sneezes very small but it gets bigger when she goes. It was just a feather. #"The Camper Van" #"Peppa's Claymation": Peppa makes her own claymation, narrated by herself. #"Peppa's Job": Peppa gets a boring job and is forced to quit it. Season 6 #"The Town Goes Wild": When a volcano is about to erupt, a comet about to hit Porky and a tsunami about to hit the South Peppish coast, the town gets everything they need to survive before they die in a fire when the fire is frozen, triggering Porky to get wet. #"Hello Peppa": Mummy, Daddy and George are hiding from Peppa. Peppa wants to kill them. #"Hide and Sick (when Peppa dies)": When Peppa is chasing George, she dies for no reason.Peppa is not dead really. She appears alive in the next episode. #"Freaky Saturday": Peppa and George keep switching bodies to see how their life goes. #"Suzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy Sheep": When Suzy dies, it is up to Peppa and friends to find a potion to revive her. #"The Lightsaber": A Light Saber appears, and the town fights over it. #"Hide and Peek": The kids play hide and seek, but Peppa is secretly cheating. #”My Robot and I": A robot comes to Peppia to destroy the place. However, Peppa thinks it's her, and that it's not bad. #"We Don't Need You, Peppa": When everybody is working on stuff, Peppa is rejected as an assistant except for one person. #"Peppa the 1-Second Artist": When Peppa goes to art school, she becomes an amazing artist but figures out she was given a new brain. #"The Quest for the Brain": This episode continues from the last one. Peppa goes on a quest to find her old brain. Season 7 (Note: This season has an ongoing storyline that lasts 4 episodes) #"President Gazelle": Madame Gazelle becomes the president of Peppia. #"Pedro in Mexico": Pedro Pony is sent back to Mexico by Gazelle. #"Peppa the Spy": Peppa tries to illegally send Pedro back to Peppia but is sent back. #"You're Fired, Gazelle!": Gazelle is fired as president and sent to prison for illegally sending Pedro to Mexico. Pedro is sent back to Peppia. #"Peppa the Adult": Peppa becomes an adult and does adult stuff before eventually becoming a kid again. #"Softball Sunday": Danny signs up for the local Softball team, and Peppa also joins. #"Peppa Pig and the Television": Special. When Daddy drives drunk, he hits the local TV tower. This rages everybody in the town. #"Peppe Pig and teh Grammer": Peppa is struggling with grammar, so her family and friends try to teach her the ABC's and words. Season 8 #"A "Boring" Summer": When Peppa is bored, she ends up time traveling with the delorean again and messes up time as we know it, or basically freezing it. #"Forever is Never": Peppa's vacation is ending, so she loops it, causing issues. #"The X Factor": Peppa struggles to learn about algebra. #"Peppia on a Roasting Fire": Madame Gazelle breaks out of Prison, and sets Peppia ablaze. Peppa must stay in Peppia, return to Pork, or reside in Peppatown. #"The Bagelboy Rise": Random stuff happens and Bagelboys kidnap the cast. #"Peppa's Godparent": Peppa gets a fairy. #"Peppa sees Disney XD": Peppa tries to have a normal day. #"My Long Lost Twin": Heropig shows up, and George mistakes him for a twin. #"Peppa the Advertiser": Peppa becomes an advertiser and forgets about her friends, who are trying to get their Peppa back. #”Suzy and the Drug Factory: Suzy finds a factory of beer and raids it. #"Danny and the Temple of Doom!: (two 11 minute episodes) Danny finds a temple in the woods, and explores it so he can score some points at school. #"Bonus: The Episode": Peppa starts eating everything. Season 9 #"Freaky Weeky": 2 Episodes Peppa breaks speed to save the DeLorean. THis creates the weirdest week ever. #"Chilly Peppa": Peppa gets very cold and has to become warm again. #"Road to Sheepa": Peppa and Suzy go to Sheepa. #"Riddle Peppa": Riddle School. #"Muddy Puddle Dam": When the beavers realize they can make a dam out of mud, they did. George almost starved to death but had an iron fist. He killed the beavers for muddy puddles. #”Awake Forever”: Peppa becomes addicted to a special drink. She made a special drink factory and people realized it had Peppa's stinky socks as one of the ingredients. #"Peppa Discovering Peppapedia" #"Peppa Get Fire In Butt": Peppa gets an anal probe. #"Summer Sucks": A giant black snake starts and continues to stretch, killing thousands. The snake is killed when it is hit by a firework. #"Mecha-Peppa": Special'. The dawn of Papar is at hand! The gang's discovery of a prehistoric relic spawns a monster that threatens to destroy Pork and the world. Help is on the way however, in the form of a crappy and badly drawn pig. But are they enough to overcome the terror of Mecha-Peppa? Season 10 #"Chickenpox": The gang's mothers want their children to receive Chickenpox; Danny's mom tries to patch up the relationship between her husband and Peppa's dad. #"Peppa Pig Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods": The town is brainwashed by the curator of a planetarium; Peppa tries out for a new Choco King commercial. #"Clubhouses": The gang creates a clubhouse; Danny's parents separate. #"Dog Days": The town holds its annual rodeo and carnival "Dog Days". The gang enter Peppa as a wolf rider in an attempt to win $5000 and pay for Mr. Potato dolls; the town's dogs worship a statue. #"100": The gang must stop the world from chanting the curse word "shit" because when spoken it causes people to "puke their own guts out". #"101": The gang fights back against the loud and obnoxious Motorcycle Riders that are killing all the supporting characters in Pork. #"102": Angry celebrities, violent puppies and Mecha Peppa are about to destroy Pork and all anyone wants to know is, “Who is Suzy Sheep's father?” #"Animal CentiPAD": Peppa is intimately involved in the development of a revolutionary new product that is about to be launched by Tapple. Meanwhile, George doesn't even have a regular iPad yet. He blames his mother. #"Fat Butt and Cupcake Head": Peppa's hand puppet Star Sheep gets major publicity, which angers the real Star Sheep. #"Blue Man's Greed": The town is taken over by Native Peppish who want to create a highway. #"The Death of Peppa Pig": The kids of Pork agree to ignore Peppa, leading her to think that she is dead. #"Tiny": Peppa and friends are shrunk very tiny. Season 11 #"Butterflies": Peppa and friends travel to the past, change stuff and go to the future. It is messed up. #"Squad of the Damned": Peppa and friends are taken by aliens and replaced by aliens. Peppa demands the moon look like Porky. #"The Magic Pencil of Quongus" #"Pig Family History": Movie. ''' #”Kylie the Sheep": Whne Suzy and her family leave Pork, Peppa finds a replacement. Kylie tries to be like Suzy. Meanwhile, Emily takes care of Suzy's newly abandoned pet dog, Elory. #"Hammer and Fail": '''2 episodes. Equivalent to Rooftop Installment. #"No Sun, No Fun" Season 12 Deaths *Democracy: People in Democracy π² Key ¹ means a permanent death. ² means a revived death. ³ means a possible death, recovered. π means a minor death, unknown. ⁴ means a possible death, unknown if revived or not. Characters *Eduarda2384: A man we do not know much about. Theme Song Season 1 The season 1 intro had the voices not stand out much. The music was quieter than some trumpet sound. Intro: Kids: 3, 2, 1, go! effect Kids: Yeah yeah yeah, yeah! (until it reaches the title card) the "yeah yeah" they are character slides "skips to end" 5 times appears falling from the sky Narrator: Created by ScribbledEggs Season 2: Episodes 1-6 The season 2 intro made the voices stand out more. The music was starting to be louder than the trumpet sound. Season 2: Episodes 7-Season 3, Episode 9 (Peppa is made out of construction paper) ---- Man: I'm going down to Pork, I'm gonna have myself a time. Peppa, Suzy: Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation! Man: Going down to Pork, I'm gonna leave my woes behind. Danny: Ample parking day or night, people spouting "howdy neighbor!" Man: I'm heading on up to pork, I'm gonna see if I can't unwind. Pedro: (vulgar content muffled) Man: So come on down to pork, come and meet some friends of mine. Season 3, Episode 10-Season 4, Episode 6 Great changes have happened to the intro. When Man starts talking, Stretch Armstrong can be seen. When Danny is talking, a bus and a police car are seen. When Pedro talks, rats come out of Pork Elementary. Season 4, Episode 7-Season 7, Episode 1 When the short guitar sound ends, the words "4TH GRADE" pop up and then old scenes start showing up. Season 7, Episode 2-Season 10, Episode 5 It changes to the season 2 intro but after the guitar sound, old scenes show up. A bluegrass sound can be heard. Season 10, Episode 6-Season 16, Episode 11 It is the intro from season 7 but with a rock sound; sounds clipped from a Les Claypool song "Whamola". Season 17, Episode 1- It has the music from season 10 but it is the season 2 intro in 3D. Easter eggs from the season 2 intro can be seen. There is also a grave with "RIP PEDRO PONY,." Songs Set up the Stage Peppa: We've just gone to a new age, we are going to set up the stage. George: We have the dog for our cage we are going to set up the stage. Peppa: We have everything for the world we are going to do our hurl. George: We make everything to build it we are building anything that fits. Suzy: I have a cousin named Louise She is the one that always pees. Pedro: And I just want my mom to stop fighting everyone for Wendy, I'll be an activist to 'cause that's what Brian Boitano'd do. All: We've just gone to a new age, we are going to set up the stage We have the dog for our cage we are going to set up the stage. All We have everything for the world we are going to do our hurl We make everything to build it we are building anything that fits. My Mum The Clerk (song) Rebecca: I barely see my mum She is working everywhere. We barely ever speak 'Cause she's always sitting in a chair. My mum the clerk(x2) She can also be a total jerk. (Instruments) She hardly ever talks But she claims she's very strong I don't if that's true or not 'Cause she's never here for long. She's always being confused With her twin sister I know they loveAs siblings each other But they're always saying " I don't miss her " My mum the clerk (x2) Production On July 10, 2017, reports said that the first three episodes had began production. These episodes would later be known as "The New Pig", " Poor George", and "Democracy". The first episode, " Pepa Pee ", finished production on December 24, 2017. On March 11, 2018, the first and second seasons were reported to be finished. Season 3 began production on November 4, 2017 and ended on April 7, 2018. Season 4 has not yet begun production, but the movie and " Time Fluxed Peppa " have. Quotes *"What the Astley?" (reference to Rick Astley) *"Oh shit!" Trivia *The show has stole many elements and references from South Park, for example, in The Obese from 2018, where Peppa gets Weight Gain 13000, a parody of the South Park element Weight Gain 4000 in the episode of the same name from 1998. *The animation style is very inconsistent. "The Obese" is animated in Toon Boom, while "Powered by George" is animated traditionally. The intro is animated by hand, however. *Unlike the original Peppa Pig, the characters do not have cheek marks. Notes Category:Series Category:ScribbledEggs